1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transferring different voltages.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,640, issued on Jun. 3, 2014, discloses an electrical connector including an LED and an electrical circuitry (e.g., implemented by a variable capacitance switch) to automatically energize the LED by a user's mere touching of an overmold thereof at its flat or bottom side without otherwise manually operating a control switch. A constant voltage is derived from power source and is applied across a variable and touch-sensitive capacitor and resistors to ground.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0065444, published on Mar. 14, 2013, discloses a charging connection device comprising: a device connector; an internal printed circuit board coupled to the connector and including charging circuitry and an associated light source thereon; a housing enclosing the circuit board and including a first end comprising a light guide or lens, the connector extending from the first end; a touch-type switch carried by the housing, coupled to the circuit board, and configured to activate the light source; and a power source connector coupled to the circuit board and associated with a second end of the housing.